1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device, and more particularly to a buckle device including a structure for allowing the strap to be easily and quickly adjusted relative to the buckle device and for allowing the strap to be easily and quickly attached onto the cargo or objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical buckle devices comprise a male member and a female member detachably coupled together, and each including an aperture formed therein for strapping or engaging with a belt and for detachably coupling or attaching the buckle devices onto a user or a cargo or objects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,826 to Gould, U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,590 to Lan, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,849 to Schleifer disclose three of the typical buckle devices each comprising a male member and a female member detachably fastened together, and the female member including a chamber for receiving the male member, and a belt or a strap coupled to the male member and the female member with frictional snubbing devices and for allowing the belt to be adjustably coupled or attached onto the user or the cargo or the objects.
However, the typical buckle devices include only an aperture formed therein for strapping or receiving the belt or the strap, but have no engaging means or device for engaging with the belt or the strap such that the belt or the strap may not be frictionally attached to the typical buckle devices and may not be adjusted relative to the buckle devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional belt buckle devices.